genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Q
2ch FAQ #Q: How many cours is this? Is it split up? #*A: Based on the BD contents, it’s 1 cour; in terms of the novel, it covers volumes 1A and 1B. A second season has already been decided, but the number of cours has yet to be decided. #Q: They’ve been throwing around all this jargon right from the start - do I have to understand it all? #*A: You can more or less play it by ear, but it would be good to learn faction names. #Q: I’m hearing “Testament” and “Harmonic Divine States” and stuff like that, but I don’t get a thing. #*A: Feel free to look it up in the official site glossary (translated here) or the wiki. #Q: What’s with the “Judge” and “Tes”? #*A: It means “roger” or “acknowledged.” The Far East uses Judge, everyone else uses Tes. It’s written with English characters, as “Jud.” and “Tes.” #Q: Toori and Kimi are siblings, yet are in the same class. Are they twins? #*A: They’re siblings born in the same year. It’s a very rare occurence, but it does happen. #Q: Why’re Muneshige’s wife’s arms so dang big? She an automated doll? #*A: Her arms are prosthetic. And she’s a person. #Q: Why didn’t Slicing Dragonfly / Tonbo-kiri work on the big sis? #*A: It’s a little confusing, but she had a multi-names-barrier. Feel free to ask in the thread, or check the wiki. the thread and wiki are in Japanese, so feel free to ask here, or check the Q&As or other pages #Q: I totally don’t get what’s going on. #*A: If there are any things you don’t get, please either ask it in the spoilery thread, or read the original novel. But feel free to lurk too. And if it’s something that was explicitly stated in the anime, but you just need some clarification, then you can ask in this thread and you’ll get a machinegun barrage of responses. again, Nihongo wakarimasen lol. feel free to ask here, or look through the AnimeSuki threads (see links section). #Q: “New… Values!” #*A: I don’t know what kind of thing you’ve awakened to, but I’m not taking any responsibility. Episode 01: Those Lined Up Before the Horizon #Q: What the heck were the teacher and the glasses-guy talking about? #*A: You can just check a summary of the story to get the gist of it. Or wait for episode 2, that should probably help some. #Q: What was that opening scene about? #*A: That’s probably when the Harmonic Divine States (a copy of Japan existing in a parallel universe) crashed onto the Divine States. #Q: So like, there’s this slime and this incubus and this Indian dude with a giant plate of curry… #*A: They’re just classmates. Really. Let’s just say that’s how it is. #Q: I think I saw two moons. Or am I just seeing things? #*A: When humanity first went to space, some stuff happened and they made another moon, it seems. #Q: What’s an “Urban Name” (アーバンネーム)? #*A: Written in Japanese “字名” and read as such. It’s a term coined by the author, and literally means “City-Name”. It’s a nickname, basically. #Q: What’d Shirojiro sell back there? #*A: Based on what was written, it seems like an ability that splits a single attack into 30 separate shots. #Q: When they were running across that rope-like thing, why was there some weird red glow underneath? #*A: All of the ships are connected together by those thick ropes; there is actually an invisible gravity platform. You can walk on it normally, but it’s still pretty scary. #Q: When the three close-combat fighters attacked the teacher she dodged the attacks, but even though she was totally defenseless, why did that ninja guy just go “How regretful” and give up? #*A: Since she’s just way too fast. The only reason why they were able to catch up was because Margot’s sniping was able to slow her down - they wouldn’t be able to catch up to her again. And even if they did try, Tenzou was busy parrying her, Ulquiaga was taken down, and Noriki just struck; they weren’t in any condition to try again. #Q: That archer person said some stuff, but I totally couldn’t catch that. #*A: Basically, those are offerings called “Substitute Offerings.” These offerings are for pleasing the gods. In this episode, she offered the following #*#The Five Sacred Grains for lunch and dinner #*#Doing the Kagura Dance for two hours #*#A stroll + chat with the Mouse used by the gods #*Announcing these 4 offerings allowed her to make use of the 4 abilities. Note that you are required to make any and all offerings that you announce. #Q: So what about when Tomo said “My after-dinner ice cream…” #*A: She was just going to buy herself ice cream if her shot hit. #Q: How come just brushing past the teacher’s hair caused the arrow to lose its inertia? #*A: Well, in the first place, the arrow’s momentum came more from the abilities activated, rather than the physical force exerted by the bow. Also, this world’s laws of physics aren’t quite the same as ours, so it’s best not to make that a point of comparison. #Q: So like Musashi-san (the automated doll) had all these brooms moving around her without anyone even touching them. What’s up with that? #*A: In this world, automated dolls have gravity manipulation abilities as a basic functionality. #Q: What’s “Schwarz Fräulein” and “Weiß Fräulein”? #*A: “Lady Black” and “Lady White”. In simple terms, it’s their super brooms used for combat. Sorta something like .the mecha-like broom from Night Wizard (see this). #Q: What was that weird German-sounding thing Margot said? #*A: “Herrlich,” which is German for “wonderful.” It’s like an invocation key for magic, which has a nuance of “The ability came out awesome, booyah!”. #Q: So that Yakuza had his ass kicked. When the teacher moved over to the other side and whacked him in the head to amplify the concussion’s effect, it looks like it all happened so fast that it was kind of useless. Did it really really have any effect? #*A: It’s not really for amplifying the effect, but as a finishing blow. Quoting from an explanation in the novel: "Archdevils’ bodies have a lot of special nerves that sorta serve as assistant brains to help support their movement." They recover really fast, so make sure you smack ‘em real hard with a finishing blow alright? #Q: Who was that on the “Nuruhachi!” box? #*A: That’s Nurhaci, the first emperor of Qing (well strictly speaking, the one who succeeded the name). She’s also the one who showed up in that scene before the OP; you’ll want to look through volume 3 for more details. The title is written in Katakana, rather than the Hiragana on the box. #Q: I totally don’t get what the main character was talking about with him confessing to some Horizon who’s 10 years dead. #*A: You’ll get it later, so just don’t mind it. #Q: What the hell’s up with that light!? Lemme see dem oppai nomnomings! #*A: That was an Amaterasu class Optical Ability “God Flash” (not really). Let’s just wait warmly until the BD’s are out. Episode 02: Innocents at the Table Q: So is Masazumi a chick or a dude? A: She’s a girl. No chest mass, and nothing down there. Q: What the heck is that black kelp ball thing? A: It’s a brown algea (Papenfussiella kuromo) ball. It lives by eating the “impurities” in the Musashi’s sewage treatment areas. It’s quite cute, but it smells like sewage; cognizant of this, it tries not to show itself in front of other people, accepting that it’s for the better. Q: Why did P-01s start singing all of a sudden? A: Not a clue. Even the original work had her singing out of the blue at such weird timing. The author’s previous works also had many occurences where a key song was suddenly sung. Q: What are the “Lost Nobles” incidents? A: As they said, it was a kind of spiriting away. The novel doesn’t really get into the particulars of it, but the differences are as follows: *Normal Spiriting Away: Even if one were spirited away, you could easily be found by the use of an ability *Lost Nobles: Those spirited away cannot be found; a strange mark is left at the scene Well, just think of it as kinda like a super-spiriting away sorta thing. Q: Why did the (K.P.A.) Italians come to Mikawa? A: Something on the lines of “We’re having some domestic issues so give us another Armament of Deadly Sins!” Q: Man, is Azuma-kyun a trap or what! A: There’s no way a girl could be this cute. Episode 03: Commandos in Town Q: What did they mean by “The Master of Remorse Way”? A: The Master of Remorse Way is the origin of the name “Remorse Way.” It’s a play on words with “Toori” and “way/path”; Aoi Toori’s Remorse → Koukai Toori ⇒ Koukai Doori → Remorse Way. The explanation in the novel is that his regret is that of losing a childhood friend in front of his very eyes. Q: Why was Toori passing through Remorse Way? (with a pale face) A: Though the anime made it look as if he came to help Masazumi save face since she was troubled whether or not to give the package to Konishi, this isn’t quite the case. Rather, it’s because he was able to resolve himself once he heard P-01s’s singing. Q: What was that about the guard standing up? A: The student on guard who was watching seemed to have seen something else standing up, and mistook that for the guard that he was communicating with. Q: What the hell was that weird green-haired thing at the end? A: Those were dakimakura covers of Magical (Celtic) Girl Bean Sidhe Banshee. It’s the kind of anime where she rips the heads off her enemies and loves sacrifices. Yeah. Q: What was that about “New values”? A: It’s not really well-understood, even in the original work. One popular interpretation is that it’s the “value” of the feeling of attacking girls in the middle of the night at school in a weird outfit. Q: About that thing beside Konishi in the carriage… A: As implied in his dialogue, he also deals with anime and eroge goods as a businessman. Thus, it’s nothing out of the ordinary that he has something like that with him. Yeah. Let’s just leave it at that. Wait, so that means that the guy inside the cover was Masazumi’s- What a great dad, helping out at his daughter’s friend’s test of courage! Yup! Episode 04: Covert Ops Under the Night Sky Q: Whaaaaaaaat, no Ii Naomasa!? A: He was already spirited away in a Lost Nobles incident long before the actual novel’s events. Zannen desu ne. Q: Mikawa’s architecture looks pretty modern to me, even though it’s the 1600s. A: Rebuilding modern structures is part of the environment gods’ plan for earth reconstruction. The reproduction is very high quality due to the automated dolls’ constant maintenance, though for obvious reasons, no electricity is running through them. By the way, this is different from the 200 meter-tall buildings surrounding New Nagoya Castle. (the details may be somewhat different; requesting source) Q: What did those Gods of War say? A: “Tes.”, an abbreviation of “Testament”, which means holy scriptures, and an agreement to a contract. For countries within the Testament Union (primarily Christian nations), it means “Roger”, or an affirmative response. It’s used the same way Jud. is. Episode 05: Graduates Under the Moon Q: Who the hell is García de Ceballos!? I googled him any I can’t find anything but Horizon stuff! A: He’s a famous person related to the Spanish post… Or so it seems. People who’ve looked him up in the Spanish Wikipedia say he’s just some minor guy who got a one-liner. Basically he’s in the very first part of the postal system’s history. Post-episode 8, the author tweeted this: By the way, García-san is a well-known person in the Ceballos region. He’s from the family that handled the privatization of the postal system, so he’s quite the significant historical figure. Why the hell does the author know such stupidly minor trivia? Q: Can’t you just mass-produce Kazunos? A: Based on what Tadakatsu said from episodes 4 and 5, Kazuno’s fighting ability comes from his late wife’s own abilities that were reproduced through Kazuno. Since the soul is the source of ability, Kazuno is just a one-off. Q: When Lord Motonobu said something about the eight concepts being nine but they removed jealousy or something… WTF was that about? A: “Hey! There are eight Armaments of Deadly Sins! But actually, I made a secret ninth one, ‘Jealousy’! Now you gotta catch ‘em all and avert the apocalypse!” I think that’s more or less a good enough understanding of it. Q: I kind of don’t get that part about Tadatsugu “cutting” the north and suddenly shifting in place. A: He cut the north area in two = the existence of half of the space that put him in striking distance of Muneshige was severed = the loss of space pulled him towards the area that he cut sort of like he created a vacuum in the space he cut, which pulled him toward the area he cut. Here is a diagram: Q: What does it mean they mentioned something about a prototype? A: Well to make things simple, the Slicing Dragonfly was created as a prototype of the Lypē Katarripsi / Sloth of Lamentation. Hence, the effects of one of their abilities (“slicing”) are the same. Q: Is accelerating in midair really that bad for the body? A: Yup. Totally. By accelerating (for example, 17,000 times) in midair, this also means all recoil and backlash is multiplied by that much (again, say, 17,000 times). And because this all happens so fast, the speed at which it affects you is such practically instant. When Muneshige did that acceleration in the episode, he practically killed his right leg when Gin treats his right calf later in episode 6. Q: Why’d Dacchan slice Kazuno along with the bullet? A: The firing trajectory of the Lypē Katarripsi was already set Muneshige fired it into the reactor, so Tadakatsu can’t slice it. Therefore, Kazuno, who is definitely sliceable, was thrown into the air to catch the shot. Once she gets hit, Tadakatsu slices her along with the shot, and kaboom! Q: What did P-01s mean when she said something about following that book? (Instructors Records) green book she had on her A: She basically meant to follow what an “instructor” that did something way way way way worse. Which means HARAKIRI. Q: Man, why does P-01s have to get captured and kill herself! A: Far East is under disarmament = You can’t get no weapons of mass destruction ‘kay? And since the ADSs are WMDs, you better give us them Armaments of Deadly Sins! Q: Wouldn’t it all just work out if everyone worked together and combined their Armaments of Deadly Sins? A: Since the country with the greatest military power with the most powerful Armaments of Deadly Sins means that they are the ones who save the world from the apocalypse, that puts them in a good position against the other countries, so no sane country’s just gonna go “Oh sure, take ‘em~”. Q: Is Gin-san an automated doll? A: She’s curt and practically emotionless, but she’s a human. The mecha-like parts of her are the prosthetic arms. Q: Why’d Masazumi kick the idiot in the face? A: Because at that rate, if he kept talking, he probably would’ve gotten killed. She kicked him in the face to shut him up. Also, a stupid, incompetent, completely useless leader of a country trying to fight the Testament Union would probably be pretty bad. Q: Why’d Honda Tadakatsu have to die? A: In the original work, he was actually badly injured; a large portion of his leg was scraped off, and when Gin showed up to help, it wasn’t possible for her to shelter both Muneshige and Tadakatsu, so he was left behind. Since it’s been said that Tadakatsu has never had an injury on the battlefield, it may be that the part about the injury was altered in the adaptation. Q: What was with Kazuno at the end? A: If you notice, she didn’t have the horn-shaped things on her head, so she’s Tadakatsu’s late wife. When Tadakatsu said that she was still too early, that was because he was still alive in this world. Q: So what’s next! A: Our hero is off To confess to our heroine Who is to be executed Episode 06: Advocate at the Confession Grounds Q: What happened between Sakai and the Pope 20 years ago? A: The Pope tried to make a big move with Catholicism on the Musashi, but Sakai and the others (still students back then) defended against that. It’s believed that the “things lost” refers to the 15-year recession in K.P.A. Italia that occurred because of their loss; they also weren’t able to establish a very good foothold in other countries because of this loss. Q: The thoughts of Futayo and Muneshige in the scene where they returned the Slicing Dragonfly A: Futayo⇒ I’ll do something cool so I can show that we still have some fight left in us! De gozaru. Muneshige⇒ Sorry, but I’m awesomer than you. Just give it up. That’s kind of how it was like. Q: Why did they end up wanting to vote Masazumi out of office? A: It’s pretty complicated, so this is gonna be pretty long. In the Musashi, the current opinions are: : Class 3-Plum: “I want to go and rescue Horizon.” Provisional Council: “We shouldn’t escalate the situation any further.” : This is the current situation, with split opinions; this needs to be resolved. However, in order to do that, a student assembly needs to be held (since students are representative of a country, this is equal to a gathering of congress). The only with any power to do that is Masazumi everyone else was stripped of their position. : If in the case that there is no one with the authority to hold a student assembly (i.e. both student council and chancellor union are unable), then according to the School Regulations, a special student assembly can be held. However, because Masazumi is still in power, that can’t be put into effect. There is just one case where a special student assembly can be held, which is if they want to vote someone currently in office, out of office a vote of no confidence. That’s exactly what they are planning to do. : To put it simply, they’re threatening Masazumi like this: “Hey Seijun, get over here or we’re gonna kick you out of office!” : And the possible outcomes: *Masazumi responds = Hold an official student assembly and choose to rescue Horizon *Masazumi doesn’t = Masazumi is voted out of office; since there’s no one else in office, a special student assembly can be held, and they also choose to rescue Horizon So whatever happens, they still end up with the same result. Q: No God Flash this time? A: Just rumors, but they say that “Suzu’s a dude!” and “He’s just nomnomin’ dem”. Just rumors though. Episode 07: Musashi’s Knights Q: That talk about money, in English please. A: to make this as understandable as possible *Pretty much all the nations in the Testament Union are Christian, and in this time period, banks and the business model of “interest” (as in, making money from lending money) are not permitted by religion. Since that’s the case, the Far East, which isn’t Christian (primarily Shinto), has the job of dealing with banks and stuff. *In short, other countries have taken a LOT of loans from the Far East. *With that, if the Far East gets completely taken over, all the debts will default and get thrown out the window, and the Far East ends up being the footstool of every other country. Of course, the Far Easterners will go all “You ain’t gettin’ away with that!” and try to call in their debts, but the Testament Union will just go “We’re not gonna let terrorists who blew up Mikawa get any money!” and just freeze all their assets. *On the other hand, the Musashi is an independent territory, so the financial systems still stay as-is. Because of that, all the foreign settlements send in money to the Musashi as External Energy (like MP, but it’s tradeable), and the Musashi ends up functioning like a pseudo-bank (just think of them converting money to stock certificates). *Basically, the Musashi is the greatest reserve of Fuel and Money, wahaha! (←merchants). Q: The power of money is supah awesome, but I totally have no idea how it worked! A: Something like: Cheapass: I’ll pay money, so could you go and ask the God of Labor to lend me the power of the guard? SANCT: Sure, sure, I’ll be yer middleman thinger. Cheapass: Hey, I need 150 of you guys to give me your power. That’s kinda how it was like. By the way, that’s about 1,500,000 Yen per hour. Q: More details on the Shinto Abilities please. A: One part of these is asking a god you are contracted with to be an intermediary to use abilities from gods that you aren’t contracted with. Then you can just make offerings to your own god (like the previous question↑ where Shirojiro paid money to borrow power from the God of Labor). So that means that if there’s something you’re good at, and it works as an offering, then you can do whatever the hell you want since you can just borrow other gods’ powers. Q: What was that Arjun-something-or-other? Details onegai. A: It’s “Argent Lupus” think it’s more of Argenté Loup; translated literally, it’s “Silver Wolf” - Nate’s nickname, or something like that. Q: Why did Nate try to make herself lose desu ka? A: First, remember these two principles: *Knights are allowed arms to protect the citizens of Musashi. *Knights are higher than common citizens. If a knight loses to a common citizen, they aren’t all that great anymore, and lose their social status. Furthermore, if they lose their status as knights, then they won’t be allowed to be armed. And if the knights, professionals at combat, aren’t armed, then they lose their combat effectiveness. And in effect, the Musashi, having lost much of its combat strength, has no other choice but to capitulate and give into the Testament Union’s demands. The original novel does have a slightly more complicated reason, however. You could say that the nobles being forced out of their status is something like a civil revolution. Awfully anachronistic, but you could compare it to the French Revolution. Once other nations find out about what happened, they certainly will think to themselves that the citizenry of the Musashi are no small trifle, especially when the other nations will try to seize control of the Musashi. Furthermore, if they make a wrong move, they won’t be able to say something like “The guys who do them revolutions are the people of the country, so hurry up with that history recreatin’!” Such a civil revolution could be the trigger that ushers in democracy, which is highly anachronistic for the middle-age, feudalistic governments - a full 180 of the current situation. Furthermore, in the middle of the rush of revolts, the (former) Musashi citizens would have a high chance of getting in a pretty good position. Basically, while this doesn’t help to avoid the transfer of control of the Musashi, the situation of the former citizens of the Musashi wouldn’t be as bad. But this method isn’t going to save Horizon. Q: Man, did Toori just flip out and lose his mind! Wut! his side of debate A: Uh, let’s just wait ‘til the next episode! Trust me! Episode 08: Ruler of the Land Q: Could you run everything by me again? A: (oh boy) This is gonna get real long, and there are spoilers, so be warned. *Toori, having taken the anti-save-Horizon side, asks Masazumi, on the pro-save-Horizon side, as to how they can save Horizon. *Masazumi truly wants to save Horizon (hence, the cheat sheet she prepared in advance), but can’t because she also has to consider her position as an aspiring politician. However, her position in the debate also means she must explain how to save Horizon. *Toori asks Masazumi with her own father’s question, while the debate is being broadcast to other countries, “Is there a just reason for saving Horizon?” As Masazumi worries about whether to answer or not, Adele and the Brown Algae show up. *The algae ask Masazumi to save Horizon; she hears out the algae and makes up her mind. In here, she makes it look like she’s still talking to Toori, but is actually directing her arguments towards the other viewers of the debate - that Horizon’s compulsory suicide is a misuse - a perversion - of History Recreation. *The Pope-Chancellor, thinking that it’ll turn into a bit of a pinch, steps in. He uses tactics where they concede that they are in totally parallel lines of thought, and cannot ever resolve their views through discussion. By simply denying and dismissing the others’ opinions, he simply needs to wait until the opponent (Masazumi) runs out of arguments and concedes. *Masazumi takes his strategy and flips it back at him - “The Musashi may be taking hostile action, but you yourself have said that we can discuss it over, right? *Innocentius flips it back at her - “We don’t wish for such hostile action. Isn’t that a parallel line of thought that we cannot agree on?” Furthermore, he brings up her failed attempt at succeeding a name and reveals that she lost her bosom due to gender reassignment surgery. Adding to this, he gives the impression that Masazumi is hiding the fact that she’s female, and is trying to seize power, as retaliation for her failure to succeed a name. Masazumi is cornered by this attack. *The idiot declares his absolute trust in and support for Masazumi; she recovers. dat scene nomnomnom *She makes two bold arguments for saving Horizon: “We are gathering the Armaments of Deadly Sins, without asking for recompense, to avoid the Apocalypse”, and “In the first place, the Armaments of Deadly Sins are the emotions of Horizon, a citizen of the Musashi, and therefore, rightfully hers.” *The Pope-Chancellor slips Galileo into the Academy; Ukky and Noriki get their asses handed to them again; A Futayo appears! To be continued! Q: Can’t Masazumi just insist on being the side that opposed rescuing Horizon? A: They swore to the gods that they would do a debate, fair and square. Breaking the rules now would incur punishment. …I mean, you did see that Amazon swinging her sword around right? So that’s that. Q: What’ll happen if they just followed the Testament Union and had Horizon kill herself? A: Toori dies of sadness. …Jokes aside ? if they let her commit suicide: *The Far East, having lost its leader, will be completely taken over. *All loans to other countries default; the domestic economy collapses. *They end up being sent right to the front lines fighting against P.A. ODA, currently in partial secession from the Testament Union.☆ *Industrial secrets regarding floating ships and related abilities will be leaked to every country. ☆ *The Far East, and all other factions related to Tokugawa, will have their history recreated by persons convenient for the Testament Union; in doing so, the Far East will lose even more significance. ☆ - Points that the anime didn’t tackle Q: Boy, you guys are taking your dear sweet time talking it over huh! Why don’t we just get up and save Horizon! A: Well, on the other hand, if they do it without any just cause a whole lot of other anime, this is what will happen: *They go against international laws, and in doing so, the Testament Union will go at the Far East with full force *Because most other countries are members of the Testament Union, the Musashi will be put in a trade embargo from other countries; since the Musashi isn’t self-sufficient with regards to food, the resources will eventually dwindle down to nothing and everyone starves to death So in the end, it’s just the same as losing it’s kind of even more pathetic this way. Q: Isn’t Inny (Innocentius) kind of digressing from the actual argument? A: Just as he planned. His strategy for the debate was to going to keep on going against his opponent’s arguments, until the opponent says that there has been a breakdown in the debate; once this is acknowledged, he will claim that whoever doesn’t accept a compromise is in the wrong. Q: Although they mentioned there would be casualties regardless of whether or not they went to war, wouldn’t the casualties be less if they hadn’t gone to war, as opposed to the wartime casualties? A: In war, the military bears the brunt of the casualties this isn’t the real world!. However, if they don’t go to war, then they will mainly be from those who die from poverty, or refugees who refuse to change religion. In other words, it’s less about the number of casualties, as opposed to minimizing casualties from noncombatants. Q: Uh, yeah, I’m kind lost here, so gimme the tl;dr version of what Masazumi said! A: tl;dr: *Horizon didn’t know a damn thing about it all so she doesn’t have to take any responsibility *It’s bad to have Armaments of Deadly Sins, but those were Horizon’s emotions in the first place, so they were hers to begin with *And if you still have a problem with that, we’re trying to save the freakin’ world for free so just give us a break already Q: I’ve been thinking about this since episode 5, but isn’t Noriki pretty weaksauce? A: You know what they say, third time’s the charm! If you also count the first episode (where he lost to Oriotorai) then blah, whatever. Archdevils like Galileo and the Yakuza from the first episode have thin carapace at the sides (since they have to twist around and stuff); a hit there really would’ve done some damage, so at least his aim wasn’t off. Hm? “Even if he aimed right at the vitals, it’s all useless if he didn’t do any damage”? Naahhh. Episode 09: The Summit’s Flower Q: Details on the fight between (Futayo) and the ingenious girl (Kimi)? A: Here ‘ya go: *Futayo attacks, but with Kimi’s “Summit Dance”, all attacks are repelled. *With the Summit Dance as an offering to the gods, the dancer is unable to be touched except by people she allows. As Kimi continues to get more and more into the dance, she becomes even more untouchable. *As Futayo has to break through this, she offers her own movements and attacks to her god, increasing her speed, allowing her to “stand on the same stage”, or have her attacks reach Kimi. *Futayo’s attack finally made contact - or so she thought. It was actually part of Kimi’s dance. Caught in her trap, she is unable to answer Kimi back (asking the audience is part of the dance), and she jumps back. This is sort of like how, in a live, the singer asks “Are you excited!” and points the mic to the crowd, and- no reaction. *Because Futayo acknowledges that her speed isn’t enough, she uses the range-slicing ability of Slicing Dragonfly. The attack is something that persons cannot dodge. *The Slicing Dragonfly cuts “the owner of the name reflected on the blade.” However, it doesn’t affect Kimi, who has a whole bunch of names like Belle Flore and Josephine; names are just like fashion to her, so she isn’t caught by the severing attack because Kimi “rejects” her name, “Kimi”, Slicing Dragonfly can’t cut the “true” her; as she says, names are just names, and don’t affect her. *Futayo, who’s lost her trump card, just stands there, as Kimi unleashes a bombardment of slaps and sermons. Match over. Q: What’s “the other side” that Asama was talking about? A: The next world, I guess? Q: What did it mean when Yoshinao said that if Toori became king, the Musashi would be “freed from its restraints”? A: Musashi’s head is, as you can see, a moron. When that moron said all sorts of stupid stuff like going against the Testament Union, someone has to be to put a stop to it. And that’s where the Testament Union-dispatched king of Musashi comes in. So if that moron becomes the king, then no one else is stopping him, politically speaking. Q: What’s the “Westphallen Conference”? (or Peace of Westphalia) A: It’s a peace conference held in 1648 to deal with the various wars, and the 30-years war. In this conference, the Netherlands and Switzerland were declared independent, and France’s and Sweden’s territories were expanded. On the other hand, the Holy Roman Empire got weakened. It’s more well-known as the Westphalia Conference in textbooks. Q: What was that thing about being more “hands on” (in active service)? A: In the Far East, one can only be a student until 18 years old. The adults, unable to participate in the upcoming battles, have already accepted this; however they wish they could’ve been active students. Basically, they thought something like “Man, those guys look like they’re having fun. If we were a little younger, we’d join in too.” Q: Who were those dog-eared guys that showed up in that cut in the stairs scene? A: Representatives from other countries who were listening to Toori’s speech. In the novel, they show up around volume 3. Oh, and those aren’t ears - it’s hair. the elf-ears are actually ears; those guys are from Qing-Takeda Episode 10: The Trumpeter at the Start Line Q: A summary of this episode? A: you go~ *The enemy has a very strong, fortified formation. But if we can win in a direct assault, we can show our strength to other countries! Breakthrough! *Ground forces engage combat. *Aerial ships have begun bombardment, so they intercept the attacks + Asama shoots down a ship. *A God of War is airdropped to directly attack the Musashi, and is intercepted by the two witches. *Having successfully achieved air superiority, the God of War (Jizuri Suzaku) and Nate are successfully launched via the derrick crane directly into the battlefield. To be continued! Q: What’s that Disintegration Barrier surrounding Horizon in the execution grounds? A: It’s a scary barrier; if you touch it, it’ll force you to relive your biggest regret, and if you can’t deny it, you die. Because there’s no one who can just wipe his own slate clean, it’s pretty much checkmate for anyone who touches it, lol. Q: If you could shoot down an entire battleship with a bow, why not just use the other Asama soldiers as support? A: Asama’s attack is still a “Purification Ritual”, as she is a Shrine Maiden, so using the attack seriously against a person is forbidden. -Eh? Was it alright for her to sink a ship? Well, you know, she was just trying to intercept the enemy ship’s projectile, and the shot just *happened* to go into straight into the cannon and caused an explosion… Yeah, it’s not really her fault! (*smack*) Q: Tswahch? The heck is that? A: “Tsirhc” (pronounced Tsərk). Basically, its influence is similar to today’s Christianity. In the space era, gods and stuff existed, and the influence of the former earth’s religions vanished. When they considered what to do about that with regards to History Recreation, they decided to use the Testaments as the replacement for these religions and gods. To differentiate this from the former era’s religions, they flipped the word backwards; or that’s how it went, anyway. Q: “When you combine a positively charged line with a negatively charged projectile, what do you think will happen?” A: By the force of magnetic attraction, the negatively charged coin projectiles will accelerate at super-high speeds, homing into the positively charged drawn line. Q: The two witches seemed to have trouble with a God of War, unlike some other individuals… A: Kazuno-san and the cheapskate, who were able to go mano-a-mano against a God of War, are just too strong compared to the two. Not to mention that in episode 4, the Gods of War were equipped with anti-air equipment, yet were fighting on land, so Kazuno had the advantage. Q: They (the Tres Españans) just have one God of War? That’s pretty piddly. A: Technically speaking, they were just escorts. Originally, there were three of them. Earlier, Kazuno-san smashed up two of them, and there wasn’t enough time to call for reinforcements. Q: What’s a Derrick? More technojargon? A: It refers to a derrick crane; it’s a real word. Taken from Wikipedia English Wiki is used here, while the original used the Japanese Wiki: A derrick is a lifting device composed of one tower, or guyed mast such as a pole which is hinged freely at the bottom. It is controlled by lines (usually four of them) powered by some means such as man-hauling or motors, so that the pole can move in all four directions. A line runs up it and over its top with a hook on the end, like with a crane. It is commonly used in docks and onboard ships. Some large derricks are mounted on dedicated vessels, and are often known as “floating derricks”. The device was named for its resemblance to a type of gallows from which a hangman’s noose hangs. The derrick type of gallows in turn got its name from Thomas Derrick, an English executioner from the Elizabethan era. Q: Are there any casualties? A: It’s not explicitly stated, but because there are Abilities used and such, it is thought that it doesn’t end in that kind of “death”. In a real war, people die when they are killed. By the way, an emergency cutoff mechanism severed the connection between the pilot and the God of War; it seems his life wasn’t put in danger. Q: You know, the two girls were pretty defenseless when they did the transformation scene, wasn’t that kind of dumb? A: You fool! How could you possibly attack magical girls in the middle of their transformation scene! Speaking of “dumb” though, we should look to the main character, or his idiot-Abilities. * Category:Glossaries